


From Different Worlds

by CrystalnWings



Series: Gem/Human Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gem/Human, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Garnet, Bisexual Pearl, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gem Lapis Lazuli, Gem! Lapis Lazuli, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Sex, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Romance, Sex, human peridot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Peridot is an above-average Medicine Student and she didn't any of this. She didn't want to get involved with the Crystal Gems because it was dangerous and it made her tired. However, on that night, when she had an encounter with a blue gem, it will change her life either for good...or bad?





	1. That Night

“Haaaaahhh…. finally, back here.”

 

 

The day was about to enter its final phase, with the sun being colored orange that will reflect some of the best warm colors on Earth. On Beach City, there was a little department complex that had a pool, and some floors on it with rooms that had could fit just one person or possibly…a couple. As we go inside the complex, we see a (short) woman entering a department that was decorated with a lot of technology stuff and with the occasional fandom style from a show called Camp Pining Hearts. This woman was wearing a black hoodie with some green lines and a little alien on the front, round glasses, and a blonde hair that somehow had a triangular shape.

She closed the door and threw the backpack on the nearest chair and she just laid on a couch all tired. This woman is known as Peridot Vert.

 

“Ughh…Steven really took a toll on me with that little device he asked me to fix.” Peridot said, taking out her cellphone and putting it on the table. She looked at her watch taking the moment as she put the cellphone away.

 

“Only 4:30 pm?! Gaah!!” Peridot threw her arms in the air. “It’s still too early for Camp Pining Hearts…” the Blonde says as she put a little pillow on her face. She clearly wasn’t in the mood, and the only thing that was waiting for her to entraining was far from her.

 

“Tch. Might as well work on the report before leaving it on last day.” Peridot says as she got up from the couch and went towards her backpack, emphasize on try.

As she took out her laptop, she began working on her assignment, that had the cover of Nervous System. Peridot didn’t want at all to work…she felt tired, and all she wanted was to rest, but that would be impossible right? After all, considering her career and how it works, it seems she would get little to none rest as further she progress.

 

“Let’s just get this done with it.” Peridot said with a sigh as she began typing not knowing EXACTLY that…the weirdest thing would happen in just a few hours.

 

…

…

 

…

 

…

_…_

_“Leave her alone!!”_

_…_

_“This is between us!!”_

_…_

_…_

_“STEP OFF!!”_

_…_

_…_

_“WAIT!!!”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“I understand.”_

_“Goodbye…”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“GAHHH!!”

 

 

Peridot literally fell from her chair out of her sleep. She struggled to stand up as she massaged her head from the hit she got.

 

“Ughhh…stupid chair.” Said Peridot as she got up from the floor. Out of all the places to fall the sleep, this was the most common, and somehow the little woman pray that its bedtime just to have an excuse to get on bed. Peridot looked at her laptop, and saw that her report was half-way done and finally looked at the time.

 

“7:14 PM…well at least I have an excuse to get on the sofa.” Peridot said as she closed the door of course, saving the work she did. God forbid that Peridot would lose her work that drive her to sleep. Before going to the sofa, she went to her little room and changed attire to a more comfy one. A plain green shirt, with some gray shorts.

 

Peridot went towards the little kitchen to see what she could make. With not many options she opted for some macaroni with cheese that will just take a glass of water and a microwave to get it done. As she prepared the macaroni she opened the microwave and put it on heat.

 

“Hmph…I know this isn’t healthy, but oh well. Not much I can do with little money.” Peridot grumbled upon seeing the many things it contained this product. Peridot really didn’t take interest on nutrition facts, but with all her studies on Medicine, it was just automatic to look at it now at this point.

 

While her food was on the making, she turns on the television and the first thing she saw was some news. It was irrelevant for her, her favorite show was about to begin, and she doesn’t have the time for irrelevant things…. but not this time.

 

 

“Breaking News! Multiple reports of Earthquake and many huge waves sighted on Beach City! It hasn’t been confirmed, but for your security it is best to stay alert for any alarm for we do not know if there is a danger on a tsunami. More on that later, after the report of the Ocean missing from many months ago…

 

“The Gems…” was the only thing Peridot could say. For Peridot it wasn’t a mystery that many things that have been happening across the little town she lives in origins from a certain group called Crystal Gems, and seeing how many people are ignorant on these things just make Peridot label them as…

 

“Clods. Beach City hasn’t suffered from any tsunamis even in its worst storms. That is just plain ridiculous.” Peridot said as she hears a ding coming from the kitchen. Her food was ready.

 

A few minutes later, Peridot finally laid down on the couch with her food on her lap, and after suffering through all the news, Camp Pining Hearts was about to start. This was really Peridot’s favorite part of the day of many weeks. Nothing to stop her joy, and just relaxing with a food she could eat, though she’ll always prefer pasta, but that’s just a plus for her.

She was done with her food, the plate empty, but the show kept going, but not for long. After many years of watching Camp Pining Hearts, Peridot always knew from heart, how much time the episode had left…including specials of half hour or just one hour.

 

“Oh come on Percy! She is just using you emotionally! Get back with Pierre, he needs you for the competition!” Peridot shouted as she took some bits of her macaroni and threw it at the television, hoping that somehow that will change the plot. If only shows would be that easy.

 

After a few more minutes, the show was finally done, and Peridot stretched for just a few moments. Now it was time to either continue working on her report, or just play videogames. After all, she hasn’t touched her videogames for few days. It was time to do it.

 

“Meh. That work is almost done. It can wait one more day.” Peridot said lifting her plate and taking on the kitchen but not washing it. What Peridot didn’t notice is that her cellphone had a red light coming from the top. Curious, she took the cellphone and saw that it had five new messages and one missed call from a contact label as Steven. Of course. She dialed back the number and with two rings, Steven responded.

 

“Hello Steven.”

“…”

“Sorry if I didn’t answer, but…”

“…”

“You know it.”

“…”

“Anyways, why did you call me? Is the communicator failing or…”

“…”

“Oh…Oh! Yeah I saw it. Just now actually…what about it?”

“…”

“Don’t worry I’m doing fine…w-wait…can you hear me? Hello? Steven?”

 

 

The call ended abruptly.

 

“Huh…must be the battery.” Peridot said as she looked confused at her phone. Steven will always say goodbye no matter what or who. So for the call to end just like that, then it could be outer interference. Looking now at her phone, she saw it was 8:20 PM.

 

“Anyways! Time for some videogames." Peridot said as she took out a Controller and turn on her console with a fighting game on it.

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

“AAARGH!! Jump you cloddy Rool!!” shouted Peridot as she pushed some buttons so hard. With a few button mashing, Peridot loses the battle and struggled on not throwing her controller to the television or the console. “GRRRR!! WHO EVEN THOUGHT NESS WAS A GOOD CHOICE?!” Peridot screamed all frustrated.

 

 

“Ugh! So dumb…” Peridot said while throwing her head on the couch. As she did, an alarm went off from her phone. It was time to head to bed and sleep. It looks like once again, she went overboard and spent the last two hours playing with her console.

 

With a tired sigh, Peridot got up and turned off her console. Honestly she didn’t want to go to sleep, but instead of listening to her logic, she went towards her laptop and was contemplating the choice of wanting to continue her work. A few minutes of debating with herself, she concluded it would be for the best, so that way she could relax the next few days. However, before doing so she heard a weird sound.

Peridot ignore it, but after a few seconds she heard the sound better, and it was a splash noise. And not a little one, but a huge one. Now this took Peridot’s curiosity…she went to a window nearby and open it. She checked around the apartment, and had a great view considering she was on the second highest floor.

****

** SPLASH!! **

 

This time, the noise was clearer and stronger than ever. Peridot flinched on hearing the sound and looked down her, and saw something…unexpected would be the right choice of words. Peridot saw how the water from the pool was floating just a few centimeters above, and was in a circle shape; while adjusting her glasses and squinting her eyes, she saw the reason on why the water was like that. She saw a lean female figure wearing an elegant dress, her hair was moving like the flow of water, and somehow the figure was…blue? Peridot suddenly realized or at least theorize what could be that.

 

“HEY!!” Peridot shouted, and immediately regret it considering the blue figure looked at her and somehow it seemed…unpleasant. “W-What…What are you…” Peridot said before being attacked by water in the face.

 

However, the attack wasn’t dangerous, it was more like being sprayed by a toy water gun. Nonetheless, Peridot was annoyed, and her face could be read easily on that note.

 

“Pfft…” was the only thing Peridot could hear coming from down, it seems that the blue figure tried to stifle a laugh. All logic was thrown on the window, and Peridot was bold enough to leave her apartment and go downstairs to face whatever was the troublemaker.

 

Upon reaching downstairs, she got a better view of the figure, and indeed it was blue but somehow…for Peridot. This color blue was charming for her. How her hair moved like the calm waves of the ocean, her blue eyes just piercing through her, and stars it made her blush. However…what shook her the most was the fact…she is a gem. A blue gem that can control water.

 

“(Wow…she’s…cut…)” Peridot thoughts were broken upon being attacked by yet another water splash.

 

“Heh.” The blue female smiled.

 

“Look! I don’t know WHAT or WHO are you but you can’t just…” another splash.

 

“…Whatever…” yet another splash.

 

“YOU WANT!!!” Peridot shouted and surprise! Another splash. This time her hair was completely down from the water, and her usual attire was soaked wet.

 

“Pftt…ha, ha ha. Bored.” The mysterious blue laughed at her mischief, but for Peridot this was the last Straw.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Peridot says as she decided that this was the perfect moment to retreat while dignity still intact. “I’ll tell this to Steven later.” Peridot added as she went back upstairs. The blue one could only see how her wet victim was leaving. She had a little smirk as a glow appeared on her back. Some shadows revealing a pair of wings.

 

Peridot finally got back to her apartment leaving a trail of water while doing so. As she changed to her pajamas she took a moment to think. There was a literal water-controlling gem down her, playing with the water of the pool. A water controlling gem. On a planet that is composed on 70% of water. That doesn’t sound good at all. Heck! It only means problem considering it was close to where she lives!!

 

“Of all the times, it had to be this?!” Peridot shouted understanding the situation very well. She knew that gems that aren’t from Earth are alliance to the opposite side of the Crystal Gems, Steven once told her that it was Homeworld, and the Crystal Gems are public enemies number one considering they are war criminals.

 

So that could mean a lot of things…one of them being that this gem isn’t friendly at all and is here for them. It doesn’t help that it has some kind of hydrokinesis. Peridot looked at a box that was locked with a huge green lock. She took a few moments looking at the object, and just shake it away.

 

“No, no, no, no. Those are only for emergency situation. As far as I know…she hasn’t done…anything but to annoy me.” Peridot said. And unbeknownst to the blonde woman, there was someone just in front of her door, and the moonlight reflect a few pair of shadow wings from the back. Before Peridot could lay on her bed, there was a knock on the door.

 

“What the?!” Peridot said her eyes thinking that were betraying her. Another knock, this one a little bit stronger than the last ones.

 

“You got to be kidding me…” said Peridot as she got out of her room and went towards the door. “Look! If this is about the water, then I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING….to…” Peridot said but got quiet as soon as she saw who was at the other side.

 

“Hey.” It was the same blue gem that was near the pool…standing in front of her with an interesting face. A mix of bored yet somehow curious face.

 

Peridot was loss at words. She hasn’t been in this situation, yet the only thing her body could answer was with a blushing face, considering how close they were to each other at this moment.


	2. SPLASHING Your Way In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Peridot's visitor is none other than the blue gem! What does she want and why did she flew up to Peridot's apartment?

_Hey._

 

 

That simple word. A word with three letters that always meant greetings or just an act to make someone get out of a trance. In this situation, Peridot was really having a hard time deducing which of those is are the perfect meaning on this specific moment.

After all…

 

You don’t see a blue gem (alien-like?) all elegant being at your front door just giving you a casual hello like hey! Long time no see. Peridot tried to articulate words, ANY kind of sound from her mouth actually, and failing miserably, but that’s just what happens when your only kind of friends is a prankster and a kid whose family is composed of rock-space ladies? And she was in front of one of them.

 

“Ummm…” that’s only the words Peridot could give. You could tell that she really knew how to talk to people. The gem was just staring at her with that…deadpan expression? Peridot was having a hard time trying to read the face of her…visitor.

 

“Hmmm.” The gem said as she entered Peridot’s apartment without any kind of permission. However, thanks to that, Peridot finally responded.

 

“Whoa! L-Look…I don’t know what are you doing here, but i-it’s really rude to enter someone’s apartment like that!” Peridot finally formed words and it seems that her speech was betraying her as she stuttered. She stuttered not sure because she was nervous because she is in front of a gem, or because there is an attractive gem in front of her.

 

“Really?” The blue gem asked, her tone still bored.

 

“Y-Yes! And…A-And I would like you to please leave.” Peridot politely demanded as her blush made her cheeks have a red color. Now the living room was in silence. Not an awkward silence but just a…tense silence. Waiting for something else to happen.

 

And then…

…

…

…

 

It happens.

**SPLASH**

 

 

Peridot’s face once again was splashed by water, this time coming from Blue Gem’s finger whose shape was into a finger gun. The gem could only snicker as she saw how Peridot’s face distorted into an annoyed one.

 

“Ugh!! I’m SO done with this! Fine! I don’t need this childish acts!” Peridot ranted as she stomped towards the bathroom not caring whether her intruder would just splash her all night or just ruin her apartment by spraying water.

 

“Wait…” The blue gem finally said. Peridot ignored it however. She heard it, but she didn’t care. She is done…or at least that’s what she thought as she was stopped midway to the bathroom. “Wait…a moment.” The Blue gem repeated as she was the one holding Peridot with a water hand.

 

Peridot was surprised to say the least. She didn’t’ expected the blue gem to summon a water hand to hold her even though it was water, the grip was strong. However, Peridot could only focus on a certain green box that had a huge lock on it. This time Peridot’s organism was acting and she knew it very well…it was the Fight-or-Flight response. The difference being that all up to this point was nothing dangerous, it was more like just annoyance to the blonde woman honestly.

 

“O-Okay.” Peridot said as she turned around and saw that the blue gem expression relaxed a little bit. Not bored or just uninterested…just…relaxed. “Why do I wait?” asked Peridot. She was genuinely curious on this one. Why this gem wanted her to stay?

 

“You’re…interesting. Normally I would just go by and do my thing, but you step out and confront me.” The Water gem says as she released her grip on Peridot.

 

“Wow, thanks…I guess?” Peridot said a little sarcastic but somehow…truthfully? She didn’t know what to deduce about this situation. But there was something she needed and that is sleep.

 

“Also its fun splashing you.” The Water-controlling gem added, and there it was. Peridot wanted to retort at that, but honestly…she was just done at this point.

 

“Well I hope you have fun at that. Now if you excuse me…” Peridot said done with the blue gem antics as she went towards the bathroom and closed the door.

 

After a few moments of drying her face once again, she noticed that her pajamas were wet so that means she’ll have to change…once again.

 

“Ugh…perfect. Just perfect.” Peridot said. She’ll have to change in her room to new pajamas because there was no way she’ll sleep in those wet clothes. As Peridot opened the door she was greeted by her intruder once again who just had a bored tone.

 

“Gahh!!” Peridot yelped as the surprise was just all of sudden especially after seeing how close they were. Peridot’s face was blushing. “Don’t do that, you clod!!” Peridot shouted she hated to be scared like that.

 

“Clod? Wow…such language.” The blue gem replied a little bit surprise to hear how a human knew of such language.

 

“I don’t care! I…UGH!! Can’t you just leave?! I need to sleep right now.” Peridot said her impatience showing it.

 

“Sleep? Look, I am Lapis Lazuli and I need to tell you something…” The blue gem finally introduced herself as Peridot stood up and went in front of the door of her room.

 

“Can’t this wait until the sun is up? Please…I’m tired and I need to get to college.” Peridot at this point sounded like she was begging, but honestly she would prefer to sound like that instead of being sleep-deprived all day in the morning in college. No way siree.

 

“Uhmm…okay? I’ll do that.” Lapis said confused on some of the words the Peridot just said. However, as soon as Peridot hear that okay, she just slammed the door and changed as quick as she could into her new pajamas.

 

“Hmph. Rude.” Lapis said meekly as she saw how her conversation ended before saying what she needed. Oh well…it looks like she just need to wait for the sun to raise up.

 

“Ughhh…finally.” Peridot said as she finished getting into new pajamas. A green shirt with some alien boxers, that would be enough for Peridot as she flopped towards the bed.

 

As she drifted to sleep, Peridot couldn’t help, but to think of her visitor. In the end, Peridot really DID just let a stranger stay in the place where she lives, a gem nonetheless. However, back in Peridot’s really posterior part of her brain, told her there was nothing to worry about…yet. It really wasn’t a bad thing that her visitor was a cute one and was with her. If the human body could blush even in its sleep, Peridot would have a field day writing a thesis for that…but for now…she just needed some shut eye.

 

…

…

…

 

 

**_ On the next day… _ **

 

 

The next day began normally for any person in the world…too bad that for Peridot, she fulfilled some sections of paperwork and she isn’t part of normal in this world. At first, Peridot was sleeping peacefully without any kind of worry of the outside world or even herself at the moment. It was just herself laying around doing nothing, but breath in a comfy bed. Lapis however…wasn’t having it.

 

As soon as Lapis saw how the sun was up, yet the skies were still colored blue in some sections. It was a sight that left Lapis wondering how could a planet such as Earth had views like this. It gave the gem…a feeling of freedom somehow. But…no time for admirations…she had a talk with certain…human. Lapis finally came into Peridot’s room door and just open it. The sight was…. confusing at best for Lapis; what was the blonde human doing? Just laying around and have her eyes closed. Was it some kind of human ritual?

 

“Hey. Hey! The sun is up; we need to talk.” Lapis announced, but Peridot didn’t even move. Did the human fail to hear her? “Hey! Listen! You said it yourself! Talk about it as the sun is up.” Lapis repeated this time louder, and yet…not even a flinch. Now it was Lapis’ turn to lose her patience.

 

For Peridot, she was just enjoying herself. Moments like this were an utter bless especially considering that she was studying Medicine and such career like that requires a lot of sacrifice of things…and that includes sleep hours in some moments. Just the sound of nothing…the calm, relaxing sound of….

 

“Pbbbbbbthhhh”

 

A fart noise? No…it must be a dream. A dream something weird? She’ll have to investigate if that was possible or even what it could meant. For now…it was far too earlier to…

 

 

“PBBBBBTHHH”

 

 

The fart noise was stronger this time. Loud enough to get Peridot’s sleep disturbed and return her to the real world, but still sleepy. With a little open of her eyes she saw Lapis’ mouth being covered in mouth. Unbelievable.

 

“URGH! You can’t be serious…” Peridot grumbled. Was this actually happening? Was this gem acting childish just like that?

 

“PBBBBTHH!!!” Lapis aggressively continued to make those fart noises.

 

“OH MY STARS I GET IT!!” Peridot jumped straight forward out of the bed, not pleased at all at seeing how her beautiful dream was just interrupted by Lapis. With a childish act nonetheless. “GOSH! Can you get louder?! MAYBE FORTISSIMO?!” Peridot added with sarcasm.

 

“I can try, but that will be later.” Lapis stated not getting at all Peridot’s impatience. “For now, we need to talk.” Lapis added.

 

“Ughhh…what time is it even?!” Peridot said as she checks her phone and saw it was 5:10 AM. “5:10 AM?!?! You woke me up TOO earlier! My class begins around 7:00 AM!” Peridot said all annoyed, what are the odds?

 

“510 A-M? Just how many hours have passed for the sun to be up?” Lapis said not getting what the concept of time was.

 

“UGH! I’ll explain that later, but for now…what the cloddy do you want?! I’m not exactly a morning person!” Peridot stated with bags under eyes proving her point on waking up.

 

“You said yourself. We’ll talk when the sun is up. Or did you forget already?” Lapis said all serious in fact. Peridot couldn’t even force her mind to remember EXACTLY what she said, but it seems that analogies are taken literally…TOO literal on these gems.

 

“No…I didn’t forget.” Peridot said in between yawns as she got out of the bed and stretch a little bit. Lapis couldn’t help, but to stare at Peridot. She really is interesting.

 

After stretching a little bit, her eyes began to close…she desperately wanted to get back to bed and sleep at least one more hour, but that would be impossible considering her situation right now. Best option would be to just take a shower and prepare herself for the day. It’s going to be a looooooong day for Peridot.

 

“Hey! Where are you going? Are you ignoring me again?!” Lapis demanded to know as she saw Peridot walk pass her and go to another room.

 

“No. I just need to get ready okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Peridot said, not bothering to open her eyes. She needed darkness so that at least she could trick her mind on thinking she was sleepwalking.

 

“Okay?” Lapis replied not sure about that.

 

Peridot’s routine on the bathroom began normally. First, brush her teeth, then wash her face. She took extra time on washing her eyes. Go to the toilet to relief any necessity so she could save time on College, and finally take a shower. She stripped her pajamas and laid near a chair, with everything ready she turned on the shower. Now normally any person would take a shower with water at normal or warm temperature, but Peridot does NONE of that. She prefers cold water to stimulate her body and prevent any relaxation and be all sloppy afterwards. However, she was used to it by now. As she entered the cold water, she began to rub her pale skin and caress her blonde hair as she took out some shampoo. She closed her eyes to prevent any accidents with the product and eyes, and began to bath her hair; since the shower was too loud, Peridot didn’t hear the bathroom door being open.

Peridot had all her focus on washing her hair that she didn’t notice Lapis staring at her. The force of the water, weaken and Peridot noticed that the shower was getting weaker, as she deemed that her hair had NO shampoo left, she opened her eyes and saw some water drops floating in her face with some still falling towards her body. Peridot turned around and her face now just turned red, and not because she was freezing…but because Lapis was staring at her naked body.

 

“KYAAAAA!!! WHAT THE HECK, LAZULI?!!?” Peridot shrieked loud enough to make Lapis yelped and the floating water fell to her body. “AAAAHHH COLD!!!” Peridot added, for the first time sensing the freezing water since by whatever sense, her body was temporally warm.

 

“You don’t like when I splash you with water, but all of sudden now you get covered by it?” Lapis said, clearly oblivious with the whole taking a shower.

 

“GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET Out! YOU CLOD!!” Peridot demanded, and Lapis complied all confused. Peridot was completely alone, with only the sound of the shower making her company.

 

Peridot had her face looking at the ground. Her hand slowly making its way to the key of the shower, and just turning it off. She was in silence. With a slow motion, she grabbed the towel, and covered her body and hair. Peridot’s face was completely red, and if she was in a cartoon, she could hear steam coming out of her ears, like a teapot was ready to serve. Her heart rate was high and she could hear the beat getting faster, her breath was heavy yet…something inside of her…it made her feel good. Why? That was the question Peridot was having in the back of her mind. She knew it very well…the Endocrine System doing its physiology and well….the hormones were receiving orders. With another move, Peridot’s hand touched her forehead and yup…it was warm, but this feeling gave her safe sensation.

 

Lapis was just perplexed, to put it bluntly. What was that all about? She sure wanted to know. Last night, the human was annoyed because Lapis had sprayed her with water almost all night, and yet…here she was…observing how that girl was letting all the water fall to her. What was the reason of that? Why the sudden change? Not only that…but Lapis couldn’t help, but to stare. When she saw what was behind that door she saw the human pale skin basked in all of its glory with the water. It was funny. Lapis somehow thought that was cute, and interesting of course.

 

“Maybe…I should ask about that later…” Lapis said.

 

 

After that whole embarrassing moment for Peridot, she got ready and thankfully for her Lapis wasn’t around when she changed to her Medical uniform with a yellow shirt underneath the blue scrub. Peridot checked her phone once again, and saw it was 5:24 AM. Still too much time for her class to start, but at least she would have enough time to enjoy breakfast and have a talk with Lapis.

 

 

Lapis was waiting for Peridot’s arrival, and it finally happen as Peridot got to the kitchen. All Lapis was doing was floating with her water wings and she finally descended to the floor as Peridot took a seat on a table on the kitchen with a box and some sort of white liquid.

 

“Ahem…Lazuli.” Peridot started with a little blush on her face. “Where should we start…” Peridot said not sure on how to though.

 

“Hmmm, how about on listening on what I have to say?” Lapis stated.

 

“Fair enough. Go on then, I’m listening.” Peridot said as she was putting her favorite cereal on her bowl and milk as well.

 

“I came here because I need a place to stay…at least temporally.” Lapis said it flatly. Peridot was munching on her breakfast, but at the same time her brain stops processing after hearing those words. “I found this place with that body of water and then this place. I like it so far, so I want to stay here.” Lapis added.

 

Peridot’s brain was slowly getting back on duty, with the glucose finally hitting everything, the brain, her muscles, and every vital organ so they can finally function for the whole day…or at least until lunchtime. Came here. To stay. She came here and wants to stay here…with her.

 

“W-WH-WHAT?! You came here just for THAT?!?” Peridot said as she composed herself from almost choking.

 

“Yeah. Basically.” Lapis stated.

 

“B-But…you’re a gem! Aren’t you from…I don’t know…from space or something like that?” Peridot said genuinely confused on why this gem would just wanted to stay here. And in Peridot’s apartment nonetheless.

 

“Yes. But, it wasn’t what is used to be.” Lapis said turning away her face to avoid Peridot’s view. That might be a touchy subject for her, but Peridot have little knowledge about this alien-like creatures.

 

“Okay. But why here then? Of ALL places from planet Earth you want to stay here? I mean…Earth has many great places that are FAR better than here.” Peridot said. She didn’t want to reject Lapis at all. Far from it actually. She needed a roommate and this was her chance, and so far…it was better than most of the people she met in the past.

 

“Meh. Too many places, and honestly I just want to laid down.” Lapis said with a shrug. Well now she was just being lazy.

 

“What even gave you the idea to do that?” Peridot asked once again, she resumed her eating as she saw that her cereal was getting too soak.

 

“Steven.” Lapis responded as Peridot closed her eyes and took a deep inhale. Of course it has to be Steven. That boy could really charm any alien from space into living in planet Earth.

 

“Figures.” Peridot said with an eye-roll.

 

“Huh? What was that?” Lapis asked.

 

“Nothing, just talking to myself. Anyways, look… I’m not exactly sure how to respond you on that.” Peridot said her tone really being unsure.

 

“Why?” Lapis asked just like that.

 

“Why? BECAUSE!! You just appeared out of nowhere last night! I didn’t receive the memo of a gem coming here and wanting to be my roommate and expecting me to just answer yes! Or is that what you thought?!” Peridot said her voice full of annoyance.

 

“…” Lapis sat there in silence. Now Peridot wasn’t sure how to follow. She thought that maybe raising her voice against a gem especially one with water powers. “Yes?” Lapis finally responded with a little blush and smile. The situation was just screaming awkward at their ears.

 

“Ugh…this is really happening.” Peridot said as she covered her face with her hands. Lapis was confused on why she was doing that.

 

Peridot finally took another deep inhale and exhale and she finished her bowl of cereal completely. Lapis had a mixture of confusion and disgust as she watched how Peridot was eating. Eating some raw material then absorbing a white liquid just like that. Humans are really weird.

 

“All right then. The name is Peridot. Peridot Olive Vert Greene.” Peridot introduced herself finally to Lapis as she put away the bowl to the sink. Lapis had to resist the urge to giggle a little bit at the name of this cute little human…wait…. cute?

 

“Pfft…that’s your name?!” Lapis snickered.

 

“You got any problem with it?!” Peridot shouted not in the mood to now get insulted by her name.

 

“Of course not, its just…it’s a huge coincidence.” Lapis added trying to ease the situation.

 

“That my name is also a gem? Yeah I know…coincidental or too convenient if a certain deity forced this.” Peridot could only look in front and roll her eyes.

 

“Anyways…what is your answer then, _Peridot_.” Lapis asked once again this time emphasizing the name of her maybe-roommate.

 

“If that’s really your final choice then I accept. You can stay here.” Peridot responded looking at her direct in the eyes.

 

“Really? Just like that?” Lapis said with an eyebrow raised and a little smirk.

 

“Technically speaking….no. I’ll have to talk to the landlord about this. Hopefully, it can be today to avoid any mishaps.” Peridot said.

 

After that, Peridot hold out her hand towards Lapis. The blue Gem was confused, and just stare at Peridot who had her arm in the air just like that.

 

“Uhhh…” Lapis said all confused.

 

“It’s a handshake. You’re supposed to grab my hand and shake it.” Peridot explained understanding the situation.

 

“Why?” Lapis asked.

 

“Its kind like a formal greeting. Now that we’re roommates I thought we should begin with nice foot.” Peridot said with a little blush.

 

“O…Okay.” Lapis said as she grabbed Peridot’s hand finally responding to the handshake.

 

“Now you only have to…AAHHHHHHH!!!!” Peridot said as all of sudden she was literally being manhandling by Lapis’ hand. Lapis was literally shaking Peridot by just using her hand.

 

“Hey! That was a little fun.” Lapis said with an innocent smile as Peridot struggled to keep her stand.

 

“Ohhhhh….ugghhhh….no, I can’t respond to the phone right now.” Peridot said in her dizzy state. Lapis would’ve swear that she saw some kind of spirals on Peridot’s eyes. “Heyyyyyy Laz…how you doin’” Peridot added as she put her hands on her head trying to stop seeing the world rotate.

 

“Uhhhh…my name is Lapis Lazuli.” Lapis said a little bit confused.

 

“Ugh!! Jeez…Garnet wasn’t that bad.” Peridot stated to herself as she finally got out of her dizziness and rubbed her hand. It seems that short woman miscalculated how strong gems can be.

 

“Sooo…” Lapis started, it seems that situation was already cleared. Peridot just turned around and narrowed her eyes to the nearest clock and saw that it was 5:40 AM. Still enough time…actually…

 

“Look. Since you disturbed me earlier than I expected, there is still time for me. If you need help moving your things here let me know. I’ll be in the couch.” Peridot stated as she went towards her living room and saw that the backpack was still there with all the necessary materials.

 

Peridot sat to the couch and thankfully her favorite show was on air, and the episode was beginning. Peridot couldn’t believe it at all. Normally she would still be on her bed and begin her routine 20 minutes later, but it seems that her luck was finally back. Lapis simply tilted her head in confusion at what Peridot said, so normally she summoned her wings and flew towards Peridot’s couch.

 

“My things?” Lapis stated as she landed on the couch.

 

“GAH! Geez Lapis! Watch out with those things.” Peridot said as she somehow dodged the little water droplets from Lapis’ water wings.

 

“What things I should move?” Lapis asked.

 

“You know…things that you…have with you wherever you…” Peridot tried to explain slowly, but realized that maybe the gems don’t need such material. “Never mind. If you don’t consider water or the ocean as itself to be your property, then don’t worry about it.” Peridot finished.

 

“N-No…I don’t.” Lapis responded.

 

“Well! There you go. The moving is officially done, and we didn’t have to do anything. I call that a success.” Peridot stated with a smirk and Lapis somehow saw a little spark on Peridot’s eye.

 

“Okay.” Lapis said as she turned her head and saw what Peridot was looking at. “What kind of shooting star is that?” Lapis asked as she saw the logo from Peridot’s favorite show, Camp Pining Heart. A shooting star with a trace of rainbow colors.

 

“Wha…Oh! You mean the show?” Peridot said at first confused, but then coming around the Earth.

 

“A show? Does it have dances and royalty?” Lapis asked once again.

 

“Well…. Season 2 presented a dancing contest, but that’s beside the point…this is Camp Pining Hearts!” Peridot said with a smile.

 

“Camp Pining Hearts? Is that some sort of code for a dance?” Lapis asked as she saw a big human with long appearing besides another human that was shorter in size and had a shy face with something behind him.

 

“(Don’t scream Peridot…she is from space. She doesn’t know anything about the greatest show of Earth…well not counting anime of course.)” Thought Peridot with a deep inhale. “Listen Lazuli. Camp Pining Hearts is just the most complex, amazing, full of plot-twist, and developing characters that had running in this show!!” Peridot ranted as she listed everything and Lapis honestly couldn’t keep up with it.

 

“Okay.” Lapis deadpanned.

 

“Fine then. Actions speaks more than simply words. Just watch it okay. In my opinion this is an annoying episode since it has Paulette as the main focus, and Pierre doesn’t appear in it even though some fans have been wanting a centered-episode on him since last episode.” Peridot explained as she increased the volume of the television. Honestly Lapis wasn’t too interested on this, but hey. If she only needed to watch this thing, then so be it.

 

At first, Lapis did her best to be comfortable in the couch, and while the structure was soft and welcoming, it wasn’t her style in her opinion. Peridot however, was almost like a raging bee in her own position, it seems that nothing was able to maintain her steady. One might even think that her Indirect pathway was affected. Slowly, it seems that the show finally caught Lapis’ attention, not fully, but just enough to at least keep her eyes open. Something in her wanted to close her eyes and just stay still. She wonders why she was feeling that…ever since that day. Peridot however in some moments, vent her frustration whenever this Paulette character was interacting with this Percy. Some lines were, _Oh grow up Paulette! Pierre is more suited for this job than you! Percy stop making those friendship bracelets_. And there were more, but honestly it was too much. Soon some words appeared and disappeared as an image of the Camp in the night was displayed.

 

“Sooooo…any reviews on it, Lazuli?” Peridot asked with a smirk on it.

 

“Eh. It was all right.” Lapis stated. It was true, Peridot had to admit as well in her mind. This episode was just a meh at its best, according to the fanatic short woman. It’ll take time to see if Lapis would actually get the hang of it…or that’s one would think, but Peridot always think outside the box.

 

After the episode ended, Peridot took out some charts and little drawings she made and began explaining to Lapis. Lapis was surprised to say the least as she saw how excited Peridot got with this human entertainment. It was the first time, Lapis saw Peridot smile. Not a forced or compliment smile…a genuine smile. This is the second time she saw that, and somehow…the blue gem couldn’t help but to blush a little bit.

 

“Wait…Oh man.” Peridot suddenly stopped as she was holding some note labeled theories on future episodes. “I’m doing it again. I’m ranting here, and you probably aren’t interested. I’m probably annoying you…” Peridot said a little bit embarrassed yet sad.

 

“Hmm, actually no. You aren’t annoying me…yet.” Lapis said with a little smile.

 

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.” Peridot added.

 

“Something like this.” Lapis said as she made another finger gun and tried to splash Peridot once again. Peridot yelped a little bit, and waited for the impact but it never came. Peridot open her eyes and saw that the little water stop mid-air.

 

“Wha--?” Peridot said a little bit confused as the little water shapeshifted into a hand and the fingers flicked off Peridot’s nose.

 

“Boop.” Lapis said.

 

“Now that is a new kind of annoyance.” Peridot said with a blush. Lapis got her good that’s for sure.

 

“You want me to splash you?” Lapis said making another little hand of water. Peridot’s eyes widen and quickly took action.

 

“Nonononononono! I’m fine! I don’t need any more of this childish acts because…” Peridot said quickly, but then her face just stopped and it seems that all color of her face just drained. “College…WHAT TIME IS IT?!?!” Peridot shouted quickly jumping out from the couch, not even caring that all the papers were scattered through the floor. She quickly took glances around her department.

 

“Wow! Careful…” Lapis said in surprise as she didn’t expect another outburst from the blonde woman.

 

“6:49 AM?!?!?! AHHHHHHH!!! I’M LAAAAATE!!!” Peridot shrieked with volumes that it would seem impossible for a human being to reach.

 

“STARS!! How is it possible for your voice to do that?!” Lapis complained clearly annoyed by the outburst of the short girl.

 

“I’M LATE!! I WASTED TIME ON MY RANTS ONCE AGAIN!! I WON’T MAKE IT IN TIME!!” Peridot shouted as she dashed through the whole apartment complex and pick up her essentials and got out of her house as fast as she could. Lapis just stood there all confused. What just happened?

 

Peridot got out so fast, that she forgot to close the door, but oh well. At least the shouting ceased. Lapis took another view at this apartment to try get used to it since this will be her home.

_“GODDAMNIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!”_

* * *

 

 

That rage was loud enough for Lapis to hear it, and the voice was familiar. With a quick glance on the window, Lapis saw how Peridot was fighting with some sort of mechanic device with wheels. Maybe her transportation device? She saw how Peridot kicked this thing and quickly regret it as she was holding her foot in pain. Lapis could only roll her eyes, and she open the window and summoned her wings to fly towards the little human.

 

“Peridot…if you’re planning on screaming then at least do it on the other side of this planet.” Lapis said it with an annoyed tone mixed with some anger on it as well.

 

“Grr!! Not NOW, Lazuli! I’m too late and my car is being a CLOD!!” Peridot shouted angrily at her car trying to open it, but failing. After more attempts, Peridot finally gave in and simply flopped to the ground. “Urrrghhhh…why do I try anyways. It’s too late.” Peridot stated with a disappointing face.

 

“Too late for what?” Lapis asked.

 

“College. It’s a place where I should be right now, but its too late to even try. I won’t make it in time.” Peridot explained.

 

“A place where you should be? Its kind like an assignation or something?” Lapis asked once again, Peridot wasn’t in the mood, but despite all her fury, she still kept her logic at her side.

 

“Kind of. My car is the fastest way I can get in there, but with the time and considering the traffic that is or will be formed on the college, I can’t possibly see any good results out of it.” Peridot said, her voice depriving any kind of tone. Just…acceptance on her own failure. Lapis stood there watching Peridot just stare at the ground. With a sigh, Lapis’ gem began to glow.

 

“Peridot. Grab tight and don’t let go.” Lapis stated as she went towards Peridot.

 

“Grab where? Look Lazuli, I don’t have time for…” Peridot said her patience running low, but all of that didn’t matter as she now was above the ground by a lot of digits. It took just a few little seconds for Peridot to realize that she now was floating and needless to say… “AAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL LAZULI?!?!” Peridot shouted as she was struggling to hold on Lapis’ hand.

 

Turns out Lapis was holding Peridot by her arms as her wings were responsible of maintaining both of them in the air. Peridot was kicking the air, as she wanted to go down back on the ground, but Lapis’ grip was strong.

 

“Need a lift?” Lapis joked.

 

“THIS IS MADNESS!! PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN!!” Peridot was screaming fear on her voice since she wasn’t fond of huge heights when her body wasn’t covered with some sort of protection.

 

“Why? I thought you were late for this place.” Lapis said looking down at Peridot.

 

“YEAH BUT I PREFER TO CONSERVE MY LIFE!!!” Peridot shouted.

 

“Jeez, stop screaming…I’m not that far. Just tell me where this college place is and I’ll leave you there.” Lapis explained.

 

“UGGHHH!! FINE! I’ll…I’ll try to maintain my composure.” Peridot said trying to calm down. The only thing she’ll have to ignore is that voice practically shouting at her that she’s gonna fall down to her death. Yep…pretty simple.

 

“Sooo once again…where’s that place?” Lapis asked for direction. Peridot did her best to locate her college, and she could only deduce the right place as she saw a recognizable tower. TO make sure she was right, she took out her cellphone and entered an app that located places and the users’ destinations. She was right.

 

“It’s that place! The one with that huge red building. Just follow my finger if you need to.” Peridot answered as she holds out her index finger pointing at the building.

 

“Let’s go then.” Lapis stated as she flew as fast as she could be considering the fact that she now had a passenger. Peridot meanwhile, tried her best on not throwing up her breakfast since last thing she wants is a newspaper title saying UFV, that stands for Unidentified Flying Vomit.

 

“There! Land in there.” Peridot pointed once again, this time to the ground. They were already above the college, but Peridot wanted Lapis to land exactly in front of her Faculty.

 

“Down we go now.” Lapis said as she slowly descended where Peridot pointed at. And with that, Peridot was finally on the ground as Lapis let go of her arms just a few centimeters above the ground.

 

“Sweet merciful Gods!! I’m alive! I’m actually alive _and on land_!” Peridot said as she practically could kiss the ground. Her heartbeat was faster than the normal, and that could also mean her blood pressure was high as well.

 

“Don’t exaggerate. It wasn’t that bad.” Lapis stated as she landed on the ground as well. Some students were coming towards the faculty as well, some of them slowed down to see something they never expected.

 

“Exaggerate?! You practically Airnapped me!!” Peridot shouted!!

 

“Airnapped? As far as I know, I got you here.” Lapis smirked, and Peridot could only growl in defeat knowing that she is finally here. She checked out her clock and saw its 6:51 AM.

 

“Phew…still time left even. A few more minutes and I couldn’t even pass the gate of this college.” Peridot said as she whipped away some sweat, not sure if it was of the whole trip or just because she actually made in time with time remaining as well.

 

“So?” Lapis said once again with her smirk in full display.

 

“Fine. Wow thanks.” Peridot replied a little of sarcasm there with mixture of actual gratitude. Lapis nodded satisficed.

 

Peridot could only roll her eyes, but she noticed that some students were beginning to speak behind them, or even just looking at them. Peridot sighed in annoyance, a little bit bothered that she wouldn’t get a break in all places at all.

 

“Ahem! Lazuli…I’m greatly thankful of taking me here. You can go now if you want to.” Peridot stated with a little blush.

 

“Hmm…nah.” Lapis responded as matter of fact.

 

“All right. I’ll see you back at the department where we’ll go…” Peridot started as she began to turn around but stop sidetracks, as she thought she had a hearing problem. “Wait…what? What do you mean by nah?” Peridot asked, unsure of Lapis’ response.

 

“I’ll stay here. I mean…I flew all the way here, and honestly I don’t know the way back without you. So it would be better if I wait for you.” Lapis responded. For some reason, Peridot didn’t believed that response.

 

“Then why don’t you wait for me at the entrance? It would be easier actually.” Peridot stated.

 

“Then where is the fun on that?” Lapis said with a smile. A smile that yell innocence yet the meaning behind was just sneaky.

 

“Are you serious right now? You just want to annoy me.” Peridot said it just like that.

 

“Pbbbbbthhhh!!” Lapis put her hands in her mouth and did another raspberry as some students just saw at the scene, some of them confused and others just snickering.

 

“OH CAN WE NOT!!” Peridot shouted while Lapis just stuck her tongue out while making the same noises. Peridot was having a hard time to see if this blue gem was actually just a child using some kind of limb-enhancers thingies that make her tall…actually that’s a cool idea.

 

“So? What exactly you do here?” Lapis asked. Peridot could only sigh at this. This was really happening…this will be a LOOOOOOONG day for her.

 

 

“Look Lazuli…I came here to learn. This place teaches you something called career that will guide you through the future.” Peridot explained and Lapis just walk with her…not sure if ignoring her answer or just don’t understanding what she meant. A little bit of both could be said.

 

As Peridot entered the Medicine Faculty, she could already see how other students were just watching her alongside…her companion. Peridot was screaming internally…why did she allowed this? She could’ve tell Lapis to just leave or return back to the apartment. And if she ignored that then Peridot could just easily ignore her until the end of the day. But nope…she thought it was good idea to let Lapis, a blue gem that had blue skin and hair alongside an outfit that is considered dangerous inside the laboratories.

 

“Good morning Peridot…” a voice said. Peridot flinched at hearing where the voice came from and was from the strictest teacher of the Medicine Faculty. And that was Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, a woman around her mid 40 with a dark tan complexion of skin, hair with shoulder-length and some gray bangs. She was wearing a usual outfit alongside her lab coat of course.

 

“G-Good morning, Dr. Maheswaran.” Peridot greeted nervously and with a smile that really was forced.

 

“What are you doing?” Lapis asked seeing how this short human tried to hide as best as she could despite her size.

 

“Shh! Don’t talk too much Lazuli…” Peridot whispered as her teacher finally was in front of her.

 

“I’m actually quite surprise to see you still outside of the classroom. Did something happen?” Dr. Maheswaran said as she finally took notice of Lapis behind Peridot’s back, and she was confused while Lapis just gave her an eyebrow raise. “Peridot…who is the lady behind you?” the Doctor asked once again.

 

“(Darn it!) W-Well…I uhhh….I…” Peridot tried to answer but came no words. Honestly Beach City suffered a lot of problems because of the Crystal Gems and by default Gems from their home as well.

The citizens paid no mind in some occasions, but certain clods (Ronaldo) are still a little bit…tense around this gems. So Peridot didn’t know how to respond at this question. If she goes by the truth then she wouldn’t know how her teacher would react, then again…if she tells a lie what kind of lie she could make?!

 

“Is she by any chance of Steven…uhhhh…other moms?” Dr. Maheswaran asked a little bit unsure on her question. Bingo!

 

“Y-YES!!! I mean…Yeah! She is one of Steven’s mom and she is here to see if this college would be appropriate for Steven once he grows up!” Peridot blurted out the lie with perfect grace. Lapis was surprised at that.

 

“Oh! Wow…I didn’t know that. Well then…she can tag in my class. I’ll inform the other doctors if you want to.” Dr. Maheswaran said with a smile.

 

“Y-Yes! Now I’ll go to the classroom! Come on Lazuli!!” Peridot said all nervous and with her ears flushed as well. Lapis just shrugged and tagged along leaving the doctor behind as she began to make some calls.

 

“Oh my Gosh…that was a close one.” Peridot said with relief.

 

“Peridot…you know that was a _lie_.” Lapis said with arms crossed at her chest.

 

“Lazuli I have to do that. Trust me…it’ll save us from trouble…at least for now.” Peridot said as she took out her lab coat from her back pack and put it on.

 

“All right.” Lapis simply stated. The less troubles then good for her.

 

“Now come on. Let’s just get this over with.” Said Peridot now fully clothed with her scrub and lab coat. Lapis couldn’t help, but to stare a bit at Peridot with that weird outfit on her.

 

“Hmm…” was the only thing Lapis could respond trying to hide her blush. And as such, Peridot alongside Lapis finally entered the classroom.

 

Some students greeted Peridot and were just awestruck at seeing Peridot entering alongside another student…and not only that, but a beautiful one as well. Peridot responded to the greetings, but fell on deaf ears as most of the class were just whispering some things to other, and the blonde could only wonder why…but the answer was pretty clear at least for her. Lapis simply ignored the group of students anyway. She was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to stay since many eyes were falling on her making her uncomfortable. LIKE REALLY uncomfortable. Peridot took notice of Lapis’ uncomforted status and made quick action to it.

 

“Eep!!” Lapis yelped when she felt something on her right arm. It was Peridot’s hand who was holding her. Lapis just looked at her in confusion.

 

“Come on. Let’s go to the back. No one will watch you there.” Peridot whispered loud enough for Lapis to hear and other students not took notice of it. Lapis could only nod in response as Peridot took her. Her hand-holding was sneaky enough for the students to NOT notice it, and prevent more rumors.

 

However, because of Peridot’s actions on sitting very far behind just made some students whisper even more things. Both the gem and human simply ignored those words, while Peridot was praying in her head for this class to begin and so it did. The chatter fell into silence as the Dr. Maheswaran finally made into the classroom. The class began fairly normal, Metabolism Process was a boring topic for Peridot, but she managed to pay attention at least considering that her sleeping schedule was slightly altered by her companion to her left side who was just staring at the doctor.

 

“Stars this is so boring…” Lapis said a little bit louder than she intended to. Peridot felt like her heart stopped and quickly reacted.

 

“Lazuli! Shhh!! Don’t say that out loud!” Peridot ordered.

 

“Is something the matter, Mrs. Vert?” Dr. Maheswaran said all strictly her mood clearly not in the right direction for laughs or pranks.

 

“Mmm-Mmh! Nothing, Doctor!” Peridot responded with a blush out of embarrassment while Lapis simply snickered a little bit.

 

“Hmph! Please be in silence then. This is your first warning.” Dr. Maheswaran said. Peridot was grateful that before all of this, she has never made a ruckus or a fool of herself and that is why Dr. Priyanka was being considerate to her.

 

“Lazuli please! I don’t want any trouble.” Peridot whispered a little bit annoyed by Lapis. Lapis simply waved her hand in dismiss. Peridot sighed. This really was going to be LOOOOONG DAY. And so it was…

 

 

The class of first hour wasn’t that bad, even Lapis was so bored that she decided to listen just this time to Peridot and don’t cause anymore troubles, so she sneakily summoned her water wings and began floating at the roof. Nobody noticed her and she just laid there in the air, but soon enough someone will notice the puddle of water in the class. After that it was break of 30 minutes before Peridot’s next class which was Tegumentary System. Lapis followed her to the next classroom which was a laboratory, but since Lapis outfit wasn’t exactly…approved by the rules, Lapis just went outside and relaxed there. Enjoying the sweet breeze of summer and also the calm yet warm touch of the sun. Peridot was lucky that there was a nearby exit to the faculty in the laboratory they were in, otherwise Lapis wouldn’t have listen.

 

Finally, after the two hours of seeing how the skin was deteriorating after grabbing an infection (Peridot sure knew that she wouldn’t even become Dermatologist at all!), Peridot was free for at least two hours before her next class so that means she can actually leave the faculty and go to the cafeteria.

 

“Took you long enough.” Lapis said as she entered the hallway Peridot was in.

 

“And I told you that you could leave any time.” Peridot said grabbing her things and putting away her lab coat on her designated locker.

 

“Yes, and I responded where is the fun of that?” Lapis responded teasing the short medical student. Peridot simply rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah…at least we’re in break time for now.” Peridot said.

 

“So where are we going now?” Lapis asked.

 

“I’m going to the cafeteria. Its 12:43 PM, and my body needs something tasty.” Peridot said as she suddenly realized something. “I forgot my lunch…” Peridot stated. It seems that her morning schedule really was screwed all over with that earlier wake up.

 

“Lunch? What about it?” Lapis asked once again.

 

“Lunch is a term we used for food okay? I must left it at the refrigerator when I got out of my department like crazy.” Peridot stated as she covered her face with her left face. She really needs to be patience in some aspects especially considering the career she chose.

 

“So that means that it’s your time to eat?” Lapis asked once again.

 

“Yes, and while I don’t like to spend money in food it seems I have no choice.” Peridot sighed as she went towards the exit of the hallway with Lapis following as well. Unknown to both of them, many students were watching for afar as they saw the pair getting out of the faculty.

 

 

“Hey! Do you think that girl the nerd was with is one of them?”

“Probably. It had the same attributes as the other alien ladies that we see in television.”

 

“Do you think that they’re a couple!”

 

“Oh my gosh don’t be absurd!”

 

“She probably likes it since its not human.”

 

“No surprise that the human-repellent likes aliens.”

 

 

Peridot and Lapis arrived at the cafeteria and it was fairly easier than being in previous building as the eyes were few to the pair. Peridot make haste into finding the darkest and cornerest (if that word even exist!) of the corners, table so that way no one will have to bother them, because Lapis felt uncomfortable with those many eyes and having to see so much humans eat, and because Peridot disliked so many groups of people. It was annoying having to heard all those useless chatter and rumors and all those judging voices. Luckily for Peridot she encounters someone who will be their savior.

 

“YOOO!! PERI!!” shouted a female voice.

 

“Well this is a first. I’m actually glad I found you big A.” Peridot said with a smirk.

 

“Big A?” Lapis just repeated as she saw the source of that funny title. It was another human.

 

This human having almost the same size of Peridot, but it seemed that the blonde was just a few centimeters taller than the new human she is seeing. It had a long brown hair with some purple steaks on the ends, and was wearing a black shirt with some short jeans that had circle-shaped holes. This was Amy Purpura, Peridot’s best friend and second year student of Engineer.

 

“’Sup, dudette!!” Amy greeted with a little ruffle on Peridot’s hair.

 

“Ame! I told you to stop doing that to my hair.” Peridot said with a smirk.

 

“And I told you to stop combing into a triangle! You look like a dorito!” Amy said with a joking smile as she finally noticed Lapis who stood there all awkward.

 

“H…Hi?” Lapis greeted with an unsure tone and face.

 

“Whoa, Whoa!” Amy said a little bit surprised.

 

“Wait! Hold it right there, Amy…” Peridot started before…

 

“Jeez Peri! Why didn’t you tell me that you got yourself a gem in your life?” Amy said with a teasing smile.

 

“Excuse ME?!” Peridot squawked.

 

“And don’t call me THAT in front of our gem friend. You know very well that I should go by Amethyst.” Amy announced with pride.

 

“No you’re not.” Peridot deadpanned almost making Lapis impressed at how good she did.

 

“Uhhmmm, do you know about me?” Lapis asked hearing how fast this human noticed that she was a gem.

 

“Well of course.” Amy responded with a smile.

 

“No you don’t.” Peridot quickly retorted at that.

 

 

“True, but I still know about the Crystal Gems and little Ste-man!” Amy said as she went towards a little store.

 

“I’m NOT part of the Crystal Gems, actually.” Lapis quickly corrected Amy sentence. In which Amy stopped right there and looked at Peridot a little bit worried.

 

“Calm down, she is not those bad gems either.” Peridot quickly responded.

 

“Phew! That’s a relief. Wouldn’t want to face another weird round-like monster that just blows everyone away.” Amy said with a smile.

 

“No kidding.” Peridot simply rolled her eyes. “Where are you going anyway?” Peridot asked.

 

“Where do you think? To the Little Donut of course! Lars and Sadie made a new donut and they’re delicious!” Amy said with a smile and a little bit of drool.

 

“Doh-nuts?” Lapis repeated a little bit confused.

 

“Eating sweets at lunch time, Amy?! You know that won’t be enough and the sugars wouldn’t compensate the loss of protein and vitamins.” Peridot said.

 

“Jeez relax! With those classes of yours, you surely become a little bit strict on the health. Besides…its not that bad. I do it every day.” Amy said dismissing Peridot.

 

“Mind I have to remind you of the risk of having Diabetes Mellitus Type 2? Or Hyperglicemia?” Peridot added.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, and probably other stomach and intestines gross stuff as well.” Amy said teasing.

 

“Its Gastrointestinal, but yeah. It has its effects as well.” Peridot added. Lapis was just lost at this point with all these talk.

 

“Soooo you guys coming or what? This place is alone so it will be good for both of you.” Amy said with a wink. That sentence alone made Peridot blush madly.

 

“AMY!!! GAHH!” Peridot shouted.

 

“What was that all about?” Lapis asked with bored face.

 

“Just…Amy being Amy.” Peridot said with a sigh.

 

“Why call her Amethyst though?” Lapis asked.

 

“Ignore her on that. It’s a long story…” Peridot stated.

 

“I can hear it. I got nothing better to do besides annoy you.” Lapis said with a little smile, Peridot couldn’t help but to blush a little and kind of stare at the blue gem with a confusing face.

 

“Wow T-Thanks.” Peridot said trying to be sarcastic, but failing…somehow. “Look, let’s just enter. I’m tired of being in the loudly forsaken place.” Peridot said as she went towards the door, while Lapis tagged along.

 

As Peridot entered, the first seed was already planted…Day number One, and Peridot’s life was already changing. She doesn’t know it, but deep in her mind and heart shall make her see the truth. What moment? It’ll depend…sometimes the change is necessary for the person to take new spiral in their life and it seems that fateful encounter on that night was just enough. For both sides it might just what they need after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems that Peridot's first day with Lapis didn't started that good like she expected too. Being late, suffering an almost heart attack, being the center of attention and being embarrased at your faculty isn't exactly too good, but hey! It was worth it for Camp Pining Heart. Hopefully the day will end well.
> 
> This chapter was very fun to do! If you guys think that Lapis or Peridot are being a little bit out of character, that is because I want to mix their personalities you know? I want to mix Peridot's personality from her first appearances alongside the one from the most recent episodes, and the same goes with Lapis.
> 
> Its just...I always loved the little dynamic of Lapidot before they ACTUALLY interacted. A litlte bit of Classic Lapidot is always my weakness alongside the Gem/Human dynamic as well. Anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter just like I enjoyed writing it! There will be more to come, since we're beginning pride month! Once again, thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Lapis Lazuli - Gem
> 
> Peridot - Human
> 
> Amethyst - Human (Her human name is Amy Ale Purpura Esperanza, yup! She is Latina)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading my newest story, featuring my favorite ship of Steven Universe: LAPIDOT! As the story progress, more characters will appear, and teh chapters will be updated whenever I finished the one I'm writing. With that being said, I hope you guys have a wonderful time reading just like I enjoy writing this.
> 
> This work is inspired by some comics and fanarts I've seen of gem/human Lapidot.
> 
>  
> 
> Peridot - Human
> 
> Lapis Lazuli - Gem


End file.
